


share some skin

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sapphic September 2019, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: When you just want to snuggle.





	share some skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

> Title borrowed from lyrics in _Sunday Morning_ by Maroon 5

"Where are you going?" Carol asked groggily. She reached out from under the covers and tried to grab her lover, but failed.

"Coffee."

"Come on, Doc! Stay in bed with me. It's Sunday, sleep past 5am for once."

Lawson looked back at Carol and chuckled, taking off toward the kitchen.

Carol groaned and rolled onto the vacated warm spot. Carol had a clear view of Lawson's naked form. Even half awake, the way her hips moved with each step, the way the muscles in her back flexed, it stirred a fire in Carol that she couldn't seem to put out.


End file.
